Air Water
by Mizazu
Summary: His name: Mikuri. His aim: A beautiful life. Necessary items and persons: Nagi and her love. MikuriNagi [WallaceWinona], Oneshot.


**Air-Water.**

Pokemon. MikuriNagi [WallaceWinona [Oneshot

P.S. This fic refers to the Pokemon Special (Pokemon Adventures) manga, inspired by Volume 21 of the Ruby/Sapphire arc, to be specific. Also, I've used their Japanese names instead of their English ones, because the Japanese ones are better.

And, for those who don't know, Mikuri (Wallace) has some _manly_ crush on Nagi (Winona) in the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikuri, Nagi, or Pokemon in general. I also do not own the Pokemon Special manga.

Swiftly, her elegant feet met the ground.

Eyes filled with astonishment, excitement and emotion: the massive crowd cheered in amazement.

Sighing, she gazed upon the puddle of water her Altaria had produced during its superb and grand contest finale.

Reflected in the small portion of water was herself: Tall, slim, pretty. Fixed well on her strict face was a cold; stern look, which, at some point, reflected part of her mysterious personality. Her name was Nagi: also known as the gym leader of Fortree City.

Not long after her turn at the contest, a man stepped up the stage, eyeing his Pokemon, a Luvdisc, with great passion and encouragement. A single Water Pulse was commanded of the small Pokemon, but the outcome didn't seem so plain – water was splashing everywhere, yet in such a neat manner it danced. Elegant, one would say; Splendid, another would exclaim. Yet the Luvdisc had no words – its graceful actions would instead speak for the Pokemon itself.

There was no trace of doubt that the crowd roared its highest at the sight of this spectacular series of water dances, all thanks to one marvelous Luvdisc, instantly making a name for itself – becoming a new symbol of beauty alone.

The man, who was elegant in actions himself, had pushed this Pokemon to its limits before it became truly dominant in the world of Beauty Contests.

Waving back to a few fans in sight, he walked over to the pool of water his Luvdisc had danced so elegantly and glanced confidently at his own reflection. Glancing back at him was himself: Blue in hair color, slim, handsome. On his face was a confident, pleased look, which perfectly captured his elegant and self-loving personality. They called him Mikuri: Sootopolis City's beauty-obsessed leader.

As Mikuri left the stage, some girls who managed to sneak into the back trailed after the handsome man.

"Mikuri-sama! You're so cool!"

"Mikuri-saaamaaa! Pose!"

"Sign this, Mikuri-sama!"

For once in his life of beauty, he felt annoyed by these noisy girls. He wanted to find a way out of the situation; this wasn't the time for him to be signing, posing, or talking to or for the fans.

All he cared about was seeing Nagi.

Taking her hand and walking around the city.

Watching the sunset with her by the beach, hand-in-hand.

Mikuri was madly in-love with Nagi: Fortree City's gym leader, flying-type specialist.

"Excuse me, ladies," Mikuri began, giving each girl a handsome smile. "Mikuri-sama has some important matters to attend to." Mikuri, even at the absence of his interest, managed to draw out a pleasing reaction from the small group of girls whose eyes continued to follow Mikuri as he walked across the hallway. "Mikuri, tell me why you're always so good with girls," he chuckled to himself as he heard the girls' wild conversations about what had just happened a little while ago. He slipped out of the girls' sight and picked up a transmitter on a nearby magazine rack. "Guards," he whispered through the speaker. "Some girls snuck in the backstage."

The Pokemon Contest Association was a high-tech member of the Hoenn Region – cameras, gadgets, and other convenient devices were hidden everywhere around the contest buildings. Mikuri was a member of the association, so he had authority over the hidden items around the buildings. Might someone else find these secret communication devices, although they could not gain access to them; a secret password determined by voice was required, as the gadgets were capable of recognizing different voices.

A familiar voice laughed behind the nearly stressed-out man. "I wonder how you handled all those girls alone," the voice joked.

Immediately recognizing the voice, Mikuri smiled. "Alright," he began, "you caught me. You're a fan, right? Well, what do you want? An autograph? A picture?"

The voice laughed again. "Very funny, Mikuri," it replied. "It's Nagi."

Mikuri smirked and turned away from his sarcasm. "So, Nagi," he began, "how was your first contest?" Nagi, noticing that Mikuri signaled for a conversation, walked over and sat down next to him. "Splendid," she smirked.

Mikuri felt overjoyed to be sitting next to his love interest – and sharing the same interests with her as well. He fell deep into thought: The sight of him and Nagi taking part in a duet contest together, Nagi taking his slim fingers in between hers as they walked around the shoreline, him holding Nagi close to himself. He completely fell into a world of his own, forgetting that a conversation was being held between Nagi, the very object of his fantasizing, and himself.

"Mikuri?"

Mikuri was startled by Nagi's sweet voice, quickly hiding away his face which was flushed red as a result of dreaming of the girl sitting next to him, her slim hands perched on his skinny shoulder.

"N-Nagi," Mikuri stammered, scratching the back of his head. "I... I'm sorry… I lost myself there." Nagi giggled, removing her hand off Mikuri's shoulder. Mikuri was still flushing red, quickly pulling away from Nagi's face.

"Wh-where were we again?" Mikuri stammered, trying to get rid of his current condition.

Sighing, Nagi started to talk about the contest just a while back.

"Your Luvdisc was absolutely amazing with its Water Pulse," Nagi complimented. Mikuri shook his head. "No, no. I think your Altaria did a more splendid job with its mind-swaying Mist attack." Nagi laughed. "You sure live a life of beauty, don't you, Mikuri? It's no wonder you have girls following you even after contest performances." Mikuri tried not to laugh. Everyone thought that he had wanted to use this beauty to lure in fame, money, and girls – but all he wanted was to live the beautiful life, no more than that. And to achieve this long journey for beauty – he needed Nagi.

He recalled the moment he was offered the grand position of Champion – and rejected the crown of glory, for the sake of the affected distance between Nagi and himself. This reason, of course, remained hidden – hidden under the eyes of the love-struck water-type specialist.

He dreaded being away from Nagi, more than he already is.

"Well," Mikuri finally managed to reply, forcing a smile. "I guess that's just how I am."

Nagi giggled. "I guess," she winked.

Mikuri turned red. He was flipping through his mind for a reply until he heard the judge's voice through the hall's speaker.

"Attention, all Beauty Contest participants!" The speaker boomed. "The final judging is about to begin. Please proceed to the stage immediately."

"Well," Nagi smiled, forcing herself to stand up. "Good luck." She pulled her right hand towards Mikuri's face, motioning for him to take it.

Under his flushed cheeks was a surprised look, glancing at the lovely woman's hand before finally taking it. This, he eventually had taken into action, feeling a sudden warmth shuffle through his body as he made contact.

A warmth he'd never felt before.

Trembling, he stood to his feet and tightened his grip onto Nagi's hand, feeling more waves of warmth pulsating through his trembling body. Nagi stared at Mikuri with a concerned look on her usually stern face. He eventually noticed and immediately let go of her smooth hand, embarrassed.

"You sure you're alright?" Nagi asked, a tone of worry residing in her voice. Mikuri nodded. "We better get going," he pointed to the door. Nodding, Nagi followed him.

As he walked towards the door, thoughts echoed through Mikuri's head.

Competing with Nagi.

Talking with Nagi.

Hearing Nagi's sweet laugh.

Holding Nagi's hand.

His day spent with the girl of his dreams, more beautiful than any other day he has ever had: it all seemed like an Air-Water collision to him.

FIN. I'm grateful if you read the fic entirely through. Please leave a quick review and share a few tips to help me out on my next fic Thanks again!

– Mizazu


End file.
